Deja Vu
by thewhiteasianfangirl
Summary: "…so I could pack my bags for home." When I was twelve years old, I had a dream. No, not about Martin Luther King Jr. My dream was the highlight of my twelve years of living. It was also just that. A dream. Almost five years later, I'm starting at a new school… again. But there are a few familiar faces. Faces that trigger memories. Not as depressing as it sounds. PJO AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà vu**

A PJO FanFic

 **Summary: "…For once, I didn't look back." When I was twelve years old, I had a dream. No, not about Martin Luther King Jr. My dream was the highlight of my twelve years of living. It was also just that. A dream. Almost five years later, I'm starting at a new school… again. But there are a few familiar faces. Faces that trigger memories. Not as depressing as it sounds. PJO AU. Percabeth.**

 **1: I Meet the Girl of My Dreams**

" _I'll be back next summer," I promised him. "I'll survive until then. After all, I am your son." I asked Argus to take me down to cabin three, so I could pack my bags for home…_

In my dream, I always said I didn't want to be a half-blood. Well, that was just the idiotic part of my twelve year-old brain that was talking. Thinking back on it, it would have been pretty dang cool. Imagine me, son of Poseidon, running around country, chasing lightning bolts and stabbing the heels of gods. Imagine me, hero of the world! Gosh, the world would be doomed.

Well, unfortunately for me (and fortunately for the world), that twelve year-old fantasy of mine was just a dream. I woke up, like always, to Smelly Gabe screaming. The next three years of my life were pretty miserable, and I hung onto that dream like monkey in a hurricane.

But things took a turn for the better, when I turned fifteen. My dream had been right about one thing: Smelly Gabe was an abusive husband. I really should have known. That bastard. When I turned fifteen, I called the police myself. Gabe was arrested and he and my mom divorced. My mom has a boyfriend now. Mr. Blowfish.

That's not really his name, of course. _Legally_ , his name is Paul Blofis. He's a good guy, and I'm glad. My mom deserves to be happy.

As for me, I've been doing better. As soon as Smelly Gabe left the apartment, everything really seemed to look up. In freshmen year, I joined the swim team. Not to brag or anything, but I'm kind of awesome. I didn't have as many enemies as I used to, but I didn't have many friends either. Despite my constant school switching, my best friend, Grover, has been following me from school to school. He was starting with me at Goode High this year. Did I mention? Paul works at Goode. Considering I've been kicked out of every school I've ever attended, I tried to tell him that me attending the school her worked at was not a good idea, but he wouldn't have it. So that leaves me here, starting sophomore year at Goode High School.

* * *

Grover and I walked (limping for him) through the front doors of the school and immediately regretted not trying to sneak in through one of the side doors. The entrance was crowded and disorienting. Already, kids had grouped into their little cliques and I mentally prepared myself for another lonely year with just me and Grover. I glanced over at my friend, who was clutching his schedule in his hand. I compared it to mine. We had one class together.

"At least we can eat lunch together," he offered.

"Yeah, man," I said, trying not to let it get me too down. We had history together. History with Paul.

"Well, see ya at lunch." Grover limped off in the direction of his class. I hoped no one would bother him. Nearly five years later and he was still an easy target. He still had that leg disease, was still as scrawny as ever and his face hadn't changed at all. Except now, he kind of fit in with the mass of pimply high schoolers who were trying to grow facial hair.

I had math first. What a wonderful way to start the day! That was sarcasm. Despite being the first day of school, by the time study hall rolled over, I was exhausted. The again, I'd been up all night giving myself a long-winded pep talk about not getting expelled from Goode.

I dragged my sorry butt to the library to try to get at least _some_ studying in. I'm a procrastinator. Blame it on the ADHD or something, but I spent an entire fifteen minutes trying to force one sentence through my dyslexic brain while also trying not to get distracted by my own breathing. Without realizing it, I drifted off to sleep.

I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Hey. Hey. Hey!"

I jolted up right and a pain erupted on the top of my head. I looked up to see a girl, clutching her chin, apparently where my head had hit her.

"What the-" I muttered. Then I looked at her again. My jaw dropped.

"I was trying to wake you! Next period-" I completely zoned out of what she was saying, too fascinated by her appearance.

Did I ever imagine that the girl from a dream I had when I was twelve would appear in front of me at Goode High's school library. N-O. Yet there she was. Exactly how I remembered.

Pretty (too pretty for me) with tan skin and curly blond hair pulled into a ponytail. Stormy gray eyes that seemed to take in everything at once. She was frowning at me.

So the girl looked kind of like the girl in my dream from five years ago. Did that mean anything? No. Did that stop me from saying the name "Annabeth" out loud? Again, no. As soon as the name came out of my mouth, she stopped talking. She raised an eyebrow.

I stared.

"Yes?" she prompted.

I said something intelligent, like, "huh?".

"You said my name." She looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't blame her. I was starting to think I was crazy too. This was too weird to be a coincidence. The girl who looked exactly like the Annabeth from my dreams also just "happened" to have the name Annabeth as well? How many parents name their blond-haired, gray-eyed daughters "Annabeth"?!

Just to make sure, "Annabeth Chase?"

"That's me." She was talking slowly as if she thought I didn't speak English.

"Do I know you?" I blurted out.

Her brow furrowed. "No, I don't think so." I stared at her. She looked away uncomfortably. "Next period starts in one minute. I have to go." Annabeth walked away.

I didn't move until the late bell rang.

* * *

I dashed into class, interrupting the teacher. He scowled at me. Ducking my head, I mumbled a "sorry" and made a break for the only available seat in the room. It was chemistry, so we sat at tables with partners.

My table partner was terrifying. She had short, spikey black hair and the most startling blue eyes I'd ever seen. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles. She wore all black, with knee high combat boots, ripped jeans and a band t-shirt. Chains decorated her wrists and piercing lined her ears.

"Hey," she said to me with a surprisingly friendly smile on her face. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Thalia." No. "And you are?" NO. NO! NO, NO, NO! Was this even possible?! The Thalia that Dream-Annabeth told me about in a zebra truck on the way to Vegas five years ago?

I tried to swallow my shock. It was like a jalapeno flavored bowling ball. "I-I'm Percy."

"Weird name."

"You're one to talk," I said. My mouth snapped shut. Great going, Percy. Making enemies with your lab partner on the first day of school? Just perfect!

To my shock and utter relief, Thalia burst out laughing. "I suppose you're right!" She thwacked me hard on the back. My face almost hit the table. "You and I are gonna get along just fine, _Percy_."

Chemistry went by without a hitch (amazingly). Finally! It was lunch time! I was starving!

"Hey! Percy!" I looked around. Thalia was walking towards me. "You wanna have lunch with me and some of my friends?"

And save me the embarrassment of not having a place to sit in the cafeteria? Yes! Instead, like the trued friend I was, I said, "Only if my friend can sit with us."

Thalia shrugged. "Sure. C'mon. Let's find this friend of yours." We wove through the halls to find Grover. Goode was a maze. Suddenly Thalia grinned and shouted, "Oi! Leo!" Thank the gods it wasn't someone I knew. Yes, I said "thank the gods". It became a habit after I had that freakishly long and vivid dream.

'Leo' was a rather short Hispanic kid. With curly hair and an impish face, he looked like the last person you would want to get his hands on anything sharp.

"Yo! _Chica!_ " Leo shouted from across the hall.

"Tell the guys to save two extra seats for us! We've got company!"

" _Si!_ "

We found Grover leaving from his environmental studies class. I made the awkward introductions.

"Grover, this is Thalia. Thalia, Grover."

"'Sup," Thalia greeted.

"Hi," said Grover. For a second I thought it odd. In my dream, Grover and Thalia had known each other. I had actually never seen Thalia in my dream. Just heard her name.

The three of us made our way to the cafeteria. I spotted Leo immediately. He was waving at us with a scary amount of enthusiasm. In his hand, he clutched a… screwdriver?

Thalia immediately sat down. Grover and I were a little more hesitant to take the open seats.

"We're not gonna kill you guys," giggled a girl. She was pretty. No, stunningly beautiful. She looked like she might have been of Native American descent and she obviously did her best to hide her looks. Her hair was cut choppy, like a five year old had given it a trim with a pair of safety scissors. A feather was braided into her hair and she had these huge kaleidoscope eyes. She wore an old Hello Kitty t-shirt. "Well, I won't," she amended. "I can't vouch for these guys."

"Don't scare 'em away, Pipes," Leo said, not looking up from whatever he was fidgeting with on his lap.

"Guys," Thalia interrupted. "This is Percy." She gestured to me. "And this is his friend, Grover." She pointed to Grover. "Percy is my lab partner and Grover is his friend. They're new. Try not to kill them."

"Hi," said the beautiful girl. "I'm Piper. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," I said, feeling awkward. Grover just gaped at her.

Piper nudged the boy next to her. His face was buried in a book about the Roman Empire. Slowly, he looked up. "Hello. I'm Jason." He went back to his book.

Piper sighed. "The rude one is my boyfriend-"

"-and my brother!" Thalia piped.

"-He's not usually like this, but he's been studying awfully hard lately."

"Don't know why ya bother man," Leo shook his head. "It's the first day of school. Lighten up!"

"Don't let me hear that from you, Leo Valdez." Two more people joined our group.

I nearly choked on my own spit. Thalia thumped me on the back and if I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was trying to kill me. The speaker and person who slid into the seat next to Leo was none other than Annabeth Chase. The person who arrived with her made my heart leap up my throat.

Luke Castellan.

 **A/N: Alright! This is my first attempt at FanFiction, so I would really appreciate constructive criticism. No flames though, please. I'm pretty sure this idea came to me when I read a Percy Jackson headcanon, but honestly I couldn't find it online. Being the obsessive Percabeth shipper that I am, you can definitely expect this story to be filled with Percabeth moments. If you're looking for some insta-love magic, look elsewhere. I like to torture readers with slow building romance, just like Uncle Rick! Speaking of which, I don't own nor could I hope to own Percy Jackson, the books, the character or any related titles. I'm just a fan who wants to see the story continue a little longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Nearly Drown in the Toilet… Wait, Didn't That Already Happen?**

"Sorry we're late-ah! You're that kid from the library!"

"Kid from the library?" Luke repeated, looking at me. He looked like a senior. He was definitely older than the rest of them, anyway. Other than that, he was the same. Same good looking face, blond hair, blue eyes… same scar.

"So you two have met?" Thalia asked, shoveling down the salad she brought from home.

"He fell asleep in the library and didn't wake up when the bell rang," Annabeth explained. "I woke him up and he hit me in the face."

"You what?!"

"It's your fault for hovering over me like that!" I protested angrily.

"My fault? I was doing you a favor!"

"Next time, just let me sleep!"

"And let you embarrass yourself by drooling all over your textbooks?! Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Luke laughed nervously. "Annie, why don't you calm down…" He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her lightly back down onto her seat. She had stood up and so had I. I sat back down.

"Aaaanyways," Thalia said. "Percy, Grover, this is Annabeth and her boyfriend, Luke. Annabeth, Luke, this is Percy and Grover." So Annabeth and Luke were dating, huh? In my dream, she _did_ have a crush on Luke. But the guy turned out to be a backstabbing, lying cheat. That bastard. Leaving me for dead in the woods. I reminded myself that that had been in a dream. The _real_ Luke seemed perfectly fine.

Thalia glance around the table, and her eyes settled on two people who had yet to be introduced. "This is Hazel, she's a freshmen, and her boyfriend, Frank."

Hazel was a cute, African American girl while Frank was a very baby-faced, yet muscular, Chinese guy.

"Hi!" Hazel greeted. Frank smiled. Cue awkward silence.

Piper was the one who broke the tension. "So, Percy, Grover, what are you guys interested in?"

Grover enthusiastically launched into his "saving the environment" speech. Amazingly, almost everyone seemed to be drinking it up, with the exception of Annabeth and Jason, both of whom were busying themselves with books. Leo hadn't looked up from the contraption in his hands, but I could tell he was listening.

Before I even realized it, lunch was over. "What class do you have next?" Thalia inquired.

"History with Pau- Mr. Blofis," I corrected.

"Hey, me too!" Thalia grinned.

"Me three!" Piper added.

"Me _cuatro_!" Leo.

"Me five!" Grover said happily.

"Me six." Jason.

"Me seven," Annabeth chimed.

"That worked out well," Piper laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in our faces," Luke said. "You all get the same classes together."

"Your fault for being born too early," Thalia told him.

"And being smart," Leo said, somewhat bitterly. "I mean, if you were dumber, you could still take the same classes as us!"

Luke laughed good naturedly. Maybe he really wasn't so bad in real life. Then again, that's what I had thought when I had first met him… in a dream. _Di immortals,_ my life was going crazy.

* * *

So our group of seven made our way to Paul's history class. When we entered Paul's class, he looked up and saw me immediately.

"Ah Percy! Made some friends already, I see! Oh, and hi Grover!" He nodded at my friend.

"You two know each other?" Annabeth questioned.

"Pa- Mr. Blofis is kind of dating my mom…"

"Man, you're so lucky!" Leo told me, an mischievous grin on his face. "This class will be an easy A for you, huh?"

Paul shook his head, smiling. "While I am acquainted with Mr. Jackson, I don't plan on giving him, or his friends, any special treatment." He looked pointedly at us. "Sorry, but you'll all still have to work your very hardest. Got it?"

Seven "yes sirs" were given, but only Annabeth and Jason really seemed to mean it. In all honesty, I had a little sinking feeling in my stomach. History was one of my worst subjects and I wasn't about to deny that it would have been helpful if…

"Now get to your seats," Paul ordered, still smiling.

We all bunched together at the desks in the back of the class. The bell rang and Paul- or should I say, Mr. Blofis- began the teacher welcome speech that seemed to be a ritual with every teacher in the entire world.

As Paul began to explain what we would be learning in class, a folded note dropped onto my desk. I glanced behind me at Leo. He pointed to the paper and mouthed, "read it". Glancing up at Paul to make sure he didn't see me, I unfolded the note and stared at the paper.

A blinked. My brow furrowed with concentration as I tried to decipher the message and unscramble the letters. It didn't help that Leo had the handwriting of an elephant on drugs. By the time I had worked out the words, class was going to end in five minutes.

 _Welcome party for Percy and Grover :-)_

 _Jason and Thalia's place. Meet after school. In front of the main doors._

I glanced around. Grover was clutching his own note in his hand. Piper was giving me a thumbs up. I smiled to myself. I could already tell it was going to be a very fun school year.

* * *

Piper, Jason and I had English together. On the way there, I remembered something.

"I forgot to ask, does this school have a swim team?"

Piper and Jason looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Piper said. "Goode's the best in the state."

"Do you swim?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Do you know who I have to talk to so I can join?"

Jason and Piper pondered this. "You should probably ask Coach Hedge. He's the swim team's coach," Jason informed me.

"And the basketball team's, and the football team's, and the soccer team's, and every other sport this school has to offer," Piper added.

"Do you guys do any sports?"

"Jason's the school's all-star when it comes to the long jump and high jump. You should see him! He really flies through the air!" Piper glanced at her boyfriend with admiration. "I used to run track, but I quit so I could put my effort into debate. I'm very good at persuading people." She smiled proudly, then quickly said, "Not to brag or anything, of course."

"Of course," I repeated. "I think I'll talk to this Coach Hedge after school. Would you guys mind waiting up for me a bit?"

"Not at all. Do you want me to come with you?" Jason offered. "Coach Hedge can be a little…intimidating."

"Nah, I'm fine. How bad can he be?"

* * *

"WHADDAYA WANT CUPCAKE?!"

I was pretty sure weapons weren't allowed in school, but apparently nobody had a problem with Coach Hedge brandishing a baseball bat around, threatening to hit students. I took an instinctive step back.

"I just wanted to ask if I could join the swim team," I said, holding my hands up warily, just in case the coach thought I would make a good target dummy.

Coach Hedge glared up at me. He was a tiny, hairy little guy with the buff arms of a pro wrestler. His curly hair was hidden under a baseball cap and a permanent growl seemed to be etched onto his face.

"AND WHY SHOULD I LET YOU ON MY SWIM TEAM CUPCAKE?!"

"Well, I'm pretty good sir and-"

"WHY DON'T YOU PROVE THAT TO ME AT TRYOUTS NEXT MONDAY CUPCAKE!" It wasn't a question. "NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT BEFORE I BAT YOU FROM HERE TO GREECE!"

"Thank you, Coach," I said quickly and tried not to sprint out of the gym. That had to have been the most terrifying experience of my life. Getting screamed at by a short, angry coach with a baseball bat who called me 'cupcake'. Now _that_ was a dream that would haunt me forever.

I started to walk back towards the school entrance. It was crazy, really. First, Annabeth, who I was pretty sure had been a figment of my imagination up until now, happened to be attending my new school. She had a friend named Thalia, who had also appeared in my dream. And Luke. I still didn't know what to make of Luke. If my dream had told me anything, it was that he couldn't be trusted, but I wasn't quite ready to make assumptions about him based on some fantasy I had had five years ago. I wondered what else from my dream would be made a reality. Hopefully, Clarisse La Rue wouldn't jump out at me with her Ares cabin thugs and try to dunk me in the toiled again.

I really shouldn't have jinxed myself.

As soon as that thought even entered my mind, somebody grabbed me by the collar. I tried to shout, but a hand clamped over my mouth. Hand grabbed me from both sides and began to drag me towards the nearest bathroom.

"Loser was trying to get onto the swim team," I heard.

"Let's see how long he can hold his breath!" Both voices were masculine.

I struggled, but there were three of them and one of me. I managed to elbow one of the guys in the nose. He leapt back, cursing, before kicking me in the gut. Little white dots appeared in my vision. I was vaguely aware of being forced to my knees. Then all I could see was the toilet, ready to welcome me with open arms.

In my dream, I had made the toilets explode. In my dreams, I had gotten the better of my attackers.

This wasn't my dream.

I wasn't the son of Poseidon.

I didn't have magical control over water.

I was going to be drinking out of the toilet.

Suddenly, there was a shout of pain and the pressure that was forcing my head towards the toilet bowl was released. The hands that were holding me down let go.

"Shit! _She's_ here!"

"Scram!"

The sound of running.

"Yeah! Run like the sissy you are, Octavian!" a female voice shouted.

I looked up at my savior.

If I had a dime for the number of times I had been shocked speechless that day, I would have… a lot of dimes.

Because standing in front of me, the person who had saved me from a swirly, was none other than Clarisse La Rue herself.

 **A/N: So that was chapter two! I'm trying to get a few chapter out of the way as quickly as possible since I'm anticipating the new school year... You know what they say- fanfiction is good for the soul... I made that up. Obviously. Again, I really appreciate constructive criticism. I try to avoid using overused cliches in my writing so we'll see how the story turns out. Thanks for reading! Again, I don't own anything except my own hopes and dreams XD**


End file.
